It Is You, the One I Love
by elaine451
Summary: Taken from TOS 'All Our Yesterdays', with a few tweaks. Spock, Uhura and McCoy are stranded in a frozen wasteland 5,000 years in the past. Will they be able to find their way back? Will Spock want to? S/U-centric, as always. Rating raised to M
1. Chapter 1

**~Been on a long hiatus…just couldn't find the muse. So, I was inspired by an old Star Trek episode. Kinda the same but still different. Hopefully my dry spell is over…but I'll take it one story at a time. Hope you enjoy! **

**~Basic plot taken from TOS episode, 'All Our Yesterdays', original airdate: Mar 14, 1969. Some dialog taken from the episode**

**~Originally, the episode went back and forth between Spock and McCoy in an ice age and the captain in the 17th century. In this fic, we will focus on Spock, Uhura and McCoy (Uhura wasn't on the away team in this epi), and we won't visit Kirk in his time line. Also, Zarabeth doesn't figure hugely in this fic…just a warning in case deviations offend.**

**Other revisions from original story, instead of 3 1/2 hours until the planet is destroyed, I've given them 13 ½ and the sun is going super-nova instead of nova…semantics, I know, but I don't want to offend anyone here who know the whole story.**

**Also, descriptions of the library and such are embellished a bit…artist license? **

**~ Atavachron: time portal device**

**~ Pablo Neruda poems: italicized **

**~ Taluhk nash-veh k'dular: I cherish thee**

**/:\\\/:\\**

Captain's log…

We have calculated that Beta Niobe will go super-nova in approximately 13 ½ hours. It's only satellite, Sarpeidon, is a Class M planet, which at last report was inhabited by a civilized humanoid species. Now our instruments show that no intelligent life forms remain.

Spock, McCoy, Uhura and I will compromise the away team that will beam down to access the situation and try to determine what has happened to the population.

Spock has voiced his opinion that I remain on the bridge, and I have officially noted his reservations. However, as I'm the captain, I'm going.

**/:\\ /:\\**

Nyota looked over at Spock and smiled. "You know the captain's going. No amount of common sense will change his mine."

"I am aware of this, Nyota. However, it is on record that that I advised against Kirk accompanying the away team. His…actions are not that of a Star Fleet captain." He stiffly replied.

"That's why you're here, Spock. And everyday I'm thankful you are." She suddenly turned an intense gaze to her lover. "You know that, right? I'm so thankful you decided to stay with the Enterprise…" Spock turned to her and pulled her into his embrace.

"I chose to remain with you. The elder Spock advised me to do what felt right. Leaving you did not feel right." Spock pushed back to look down at her. "Nyota, I must admit apprehension at my inability to exhibit the…emotions, feelings, you may eventually require…"

Nyota chucked and rubbed her lips against his neck. "Baby, Spock, I love you…I have always loved you, just the way you are."

"My Vulcan demeanor my some day not be enough for you. You may ultimately desire a mate that has the ability to reveal his sentiments." His voice had softened and Nyota sighed.

She ran her fingers over his face. "K'diwa, Spock… '_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close'_."

"Pablo Neruda?" Spock dipped his head into her neck. "Do you truly feel this way?"

"Umm hmm, and right now Pablo speaks for me when it comes to you, my love."

"Thank you, T'hai'la." He whispered. "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular."

"And I, you, baby." She assured him. "Forever."

**/:\\/:\\**

"Sir." Spock checked his tricorder as he spoke to Captain Kirk. "It is still my opinion that you remain on deck. The doctor, Lt. Uhura and I can take all the readings needed, determine what has happened with population and be back within the allotted time."

"I hear ya, Mister Spock, but as I'm the captain I get to choose the away team and I choose me." Kirk laughed. "Oh, come on, Spock, lighten up. This is a routine mission, we go, get a few facts, scope out the land and we're back. Easy as pie."

"Sir, nothing ever seems to be easy as pie when you're involved." Uhura stated with a sigh.

"She's right, Jim. You appear to be a magnet for Murphy's Law." McCoy sniped. "I for one would really like a 'routine mission'."

"Hey, how about a little respect? I am the captain, after all." He frowned. "And it's not that bad. Let's go so we can get back. Our coffee won't even get cold."

The captain hopped up on the transport pad and waited for his crew. Spock nodded and took his place, followed by Uhura and McCoy.

"Okay, then. Are we ready? Did everyone use the bathroom?" Kirk grinned and motioned to Scotty. "Beam us down, Mister Scott."

"Aye-aye, Captain." 

**/:/\\/:\\**

They appeared at the base of a large structure, in front of a staircase leading up to a pair of wide doors at the face of the building. Spock took readings and looked over at the captain. "The power source we detected is enclosed in this edifice, Captain."

"Any signs of survivors?" Kirk looked around at the deserted city.

Spock shook his head. "No signs of sentient life forms."

"How can a planet full of people just disappear?" McCoy asked, shaking his head.

"If they knew their sun was going super-nova who knows how they would react? Perhaps it could be as bad as mass suicide." Uhura theorized.

"As reports deny the Sarpedions had any space flight capability, your hypothesis is valid." Spock looked over at Nyota. They had reached the top of the stairs and entered the building, making their way down a long hallway that led to a huge double door that opened to a room filled with books, boxes of discs and an alcove that contained an empty archway. "This appears to be an archive or library of some kind."

"Well, then we're certainly in the right place to find out what happened." Kirk breezed past the group and made his way over to the shelves.

"Good god, man, be a little cautious. If not for your sake, than at least for ours." McCoy released a heavy breath.

Nyota smiled and rolled her eyes. "The captain is many things, Doctor, but cautious isn't one of them." She turned to Spock. "I'll start searching for any records that might tell us of the population."

"Noted, Lt. Uhura." Spock allowed his eyes to linger on her face a moment longer than necessary.

All turned as an older man quickly approached them. "May I help you? I'm the librarian. May I be of assistance?"

Kirk looked over at Spock. "I thought everyone was gone?"

"As did I, Captain." The Vulcan turned to the librarian. "Forgive me, Sir. I must have miscalculated. Our readings indicated that there were no life forms on this planet."

"I'm the only one left. We were warned of the coming destruction long ago and our population followed instructions and are now safe. You had better do the same…"

The captain moved forward. "Mister?" He waited for a name.

"Atoz, Mister Atoz. I confess I am a bit surprised to see you. I had believed everyone had long since gone. But the surprise is a pleasant one. After all, a library serves no purpose unless someone is using it. Where is it you wish to go?"

"Go? Everyone is gone? Where did they go?" Kirk asked.

"It depended on the individual, of course. If you wish to trace a specific person, I'm sorry, but that information is confidential."

"No, no particular person." McCoy spoke up. "Just in general, where did they all go?"

"Ah, you find it difficult to choose, is that it? Yes, a wide range of alternatives is a mixed blessing. But perhaps I can help. Would you step this way, please?" He motioned towards a carbon copy of himself. "My replica will be able to aid you in your choice."

Nyota stood next to Spock. "A clone?"

"The readings indicate a mechanical automaton." He replied.

"Interesting." She smiled.

"Will you be traveling with one of the males?" Mister Atoz smiled at Nyota.

She shook her head. "I don't think we'll be traveling anywhere, Mister Atoz. We merely wish to help in any way we can. We can take you to a place of safety, up to our ship."

"Oh, no thank you. I plan to join my wife and family when the time comes. Now, don't be concerned about me. You all must think of yourselves. Make your choice and escape before it's too late."

McCoy had retrieved one of the discs he had removed from a file and was perusing an artic wasteland. "Can't imagine anyone picked this one." He chuckled.

"It would appear that the population escaped into a different…time frame, Captain." Spock moved to stand next to McCoy and Nyota.

"Seems so. Guess our help wasn't needed after all." Kirk turned to his crew.

Atoz approached them. "Make your selection, but remember, you're very late."

"We'll choose as quickly as we can. How long till nova, Mister Spock?"

"Twelve hours and seven minutes, Captain."

"You sir, I think you'll find something of interest over here. If these don't, I can bring you another file." Kirk inserted a disc as Atoz walked off to find more files.

Nyota came to stand by Spock. "I really think we should leave, Spock. There's nothing we can do, the population took care of themselves and we have all the data we need. I feel…we should go."

"I agree with your assessment, Lt., however pulling the captain away from that machine may prove problematic."

"I so wish he had stayed on the Enterprise." She whispered.

"Sir, Madame, have you made your selection?" Atoz's replica asked.

"Exactly what is it that we are expected to select?" Spock asked as Nyota hid her discomfort.

"I was sure I was clear. The period in which you are interested." He led them both to a machine that showed moving pictures of landscapes, time periods.

"This is a fascinating nomenclature. How does it work? May I…" Spock reached towards the machine, but Atoz stopped the Vulcan.

"Oh no, sir. I must ask you not to touch the controlling mechanism. Return and make your selection. When you have chosen I will prepare you before you go through the atavachron."

"Thank you, Mister Atoz." Nyota stiffly smiled at the older man. Once he was out of sight, she turned to Spock. "We have to get out of here, Spock. Please."

Suddenly, a woman screamed from behind the archway that was positioned in the middle of the library. Kirk turned to his crew.

"Spock! Bones! With me." Kirk ran to the opening and disappeared.

"Wait!" Mister Atoz yelled out. "I haven't prepared you."

A shocked McCoy, Spock and Uhura ran to aid their captain.

"You must be prepared!" Mister Atoz was insistent as he followed the trio. Without a second to consider the consequences, all three remaining crew members disappeared through the doorway, as well.

**/::\\/::\\**


	2. Chapter 2

_A short chapter, but it leads to next chapter...duh... ;-)_

_This the last time we'll see Kirk for a bit...as I said, this is Spock and Uhura- centric_

_Please read and review_

/::\\/:\\

Spock looked about the freezing wasteland that greeted them and pulled Nyota to his side. He looked over at the doctor.

The fierce wind was freezing, whipping Uhura's hair into her face. "Spock, where are we?" She huddled next to him as he held her close.

"We are apparently in the time of the doctor's disc." He yelled over the thrashing wind.

"Don't blame me, I had no idea this would happen." McCoy closed the space on the other side of Nyota.

"There is no blame, Doctor. I was merely attempting…where is the captain?" He lifted his head and attempted to look through the blinding sleet.

"Captain!" McCoy hollered out.

"Bones? Bones? I can't see you. Where are you? And where's Spock and Uhura?" All three heard his disjointed voice.

"Captain, we can hear you but cannot see you." Spock answered. "Where are you? What time are you in?"

"I was looking at…must've been their 17th century. Damn! I gotta run, looks like I might get burned at the stake if I don't. Spock, how much time do we have until we go nova?"

"Twelve hours, Captain."

"Are you in the library?" His voice sounded frantic.

"No, we're in a wilderness of arctic characteristics." Spock tonelessly replied.

McCoy rolled his eyes. "He means we're freezing."

"Shit! Okay, get to the library and wait for me as long as you can. Gets too close, take off."

"Captain…"

"That's an order, Mister Spock." They heard the captain grimace. "Well, seems we found out what happened to the Sarpedions."

"Indeed, Captain."

"Gotta go, reinforcements are coming and I don't want to be locked up…chains, manacles…whatever."

"Jim, what's the matter?" McCoy looked over at Spock. "Jim sounds like he's was in trouble."

Spock released Nyota and began running his hands along the ice wall.

"What are you doing?" The doctor asked.

"Attempting to find the way back to the library." He grimaced and a shiver ran through his body and pulled Nyota to his side again. "I cannot find the opening."

"What are we gonna do?" Len shivered as well. "We gotta help Jim."

"Len, if we don't find some sort of shelter, we're gonna be in trouble. And Kirk is always in trouble. He'll find a way out and we'll find the library and we'll go home. But first we need to warm up." Nyota dug in a little deeper into Spock. "Freezing."

"I shall attempt to heat that boulder with my phaser." Spock motioned to an outcropping of rocks. Pulling out his phaser, he aimed but nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Nyota asked.

"It would appear something is preventing my phaser from operating." Spock replied as he re-holstered his firearm. "We must move, we must find shelter."

"The more we move, the further we get from the library, Spock." McCoy was panting.

"We cannot wait here. If we do not move, Doctor, we will die from exposure." Wrapping his arm around Nyota, he began to walk. "Doctor, you must move."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He positioned himself on the other side of Uhura and the trio slowly trudged through the frozen wasteland.

/:\\/:\\

No more than 15 minutes had past, but it felt like an eternity to McCoy. He couldn't feel his feet anymore and was convinced frostbite was gonna take his toes and his nose. Falling head first into the snow, Nyota followed and Spock landed on top of them both. Quickly rolling off of them, Spock pulled Nyota up onto his lap.

"Are you injured?" He quickly ran his hands over her arms and legs.

"I'm fine. Len…he collapsed." She moved towards the doctor. "Len! Len! You have to get up!"

"I can't, just leave me here. You two, go find shelter. Save yourselves."

"We all go together or not at all." Spock began to rub McCoy's hands and Nyota did the same to his legs.

"Stubborn, thickheaded Vulcan!" McCoy looked past Spock's shoulder and gasped. "Spock, Uhura, look, behind you!"

A figure wrapped from head to foot in furs approached them. Looking down at the trio, the figure turned and began to walk away at a slow and steady pace in what appeared to be an attempt to wait for them.

"Nyota, allow the doctor to lean on you and I will attempt to take the brunt of his weight. We must follow that being."

"Yes, of course." Biting her lip, Nyota gave Len her shoulder to lean on, relishing the bit of heat coming off his body. And praying this figure in furs lived close by. She was beginning to lose feeling in her feet.

Within 15 minutes Nyota saw a warm glow emanating from the opening of a cave. Thank God, she thought. "Spock, Len, look." She motioned with her free arm.

/::\\/::\\


	3. Chapter 3

_It may seem as if this is moving fast, but remember, they only have about 11 hours left until the sun blows up…_

/:\\/:\\ 

They entered the cave and descended about 20 feet to the floor of the cavern. There were three fire rings, each one burning, and furs covered several flat rock formations. But there was an internal heat, as well.

"I am afraid he is suffering from the severity of your weather." Spock laid the doctor down on a fur nearest a fire.

"Unfortunately, he's the doctor, not us." Nyota rubbed her hands over the fire. "Spock, get closer to the flame."

"We'll avoid giving him any medication at this time, hopefully if we keep him warm, he'll recover naturally." She turned back to the hooded figure. "Thank you so much for rescuing us, I'm sure we would've been dead if you hadn't."

"Yes, please accept my thanks, as well." Spock moved closer to Nyota.

Pushing back the hood, she revealed her face. "What are you called?" She looked at the two of them.

"I'm Uhura, Nyota Uhura." She turned to Spock.

"And I am Spock." The woman looked closely at his ears and facial structure.

"Even your names are strange. Forgive me; I've never seen anyone who looks like you." She looked directly at Spock.

"Why are you here? Are you prisoners, too?" Her face was filled with awe, her red hair falling forward as she stared at the couple.

"Prisoners?" Spock questioned.

"This is one of the places Sarpeidon sends people that they want to disappear. Didn't you come through the time portal?" She asked.

"Yes," Nyota spoke up, "we came through the portal. But not as prisoners. We were sent here my mistake and we must return to the portal. Soon."

The woman nodded. "The Atavachron is far from here. But I think you come from even farther away…is this not true?"

"This is true. We do not come from your world." Spock moved closer to Nyota as he noticed this woman staring at her.

Nyota gave a small smile. "Our home worlds are millions of light years away from Sarpeidon."

"You are not from the same world, that is obvious." The woman clapped her hands. "Oh, how wonderful! I've always loved books about such possibilities. I always thought they were merely stories. Is this real or am I imagining it? Have I finally gone mad?"

Spock stood up. "Nyota and I are real, we do exist. In our world and now in yours. You are not hallucinating."

The woman began to sob as she fell to the ground. "I've been alone for so long. So long. When I saw you, all three of you out there, I couldn't believe it. I still can hardly believe it."

Nyota blinked as tears formed in her eyes and she went to the woman on the ground. She put one arm across her shoulders. "We are here. You're not alone anymore." As the woman continued to sob, Nyota looked up at Spock and was surprised at his expression.

Anger…and jealousy?

/:\\/:\\ 

Spock looked down on the sleeping doctor. "McCoy. McCoy, wake up." He lightly pushed the doctor's shoulder.

The doctor woke and looked over Spock's shoulder seeing Uhura and another woman. "Who are you?"

The woman moved forward. "My name is Zarabeth. Do you think you could drink a little warmed water?" She lifted a crude cup to his lips and he sipped a small amount.

"Spock, Uhura, are we in the library?"

"No, doctor. We are still in this world's ice age. But we are safe and warm for the moment." Spock wiped at his brow, puzzled at the sweat. Zarabeth had explained the source of internal heat was an underground hot spring and granted it was warm, but not hot.

"Jim, what about Jim?"

"We will proceed as the captain ordered. We will rest and find our way back to the portal and then to the Enterprise. You are still too weak to travel, I am confident that a few hours rest will not adversely affect our departure." Spock replied.

"Well, you cold blooded hob-goblin, I don't agree with your assessment. Jim may need our help and here we sit in a cave." The doctor attempted to sit up but his arms and legs gave out.

"As is evident, Doctor, you are unable to travel and both the Lt. and I will be unable to carry you to the portal." Spock's hands tightened into fists. Nyota went to him and smoothed her hand over his arm.

"It's fine, Spock. The doctor is just frightened. We both are." She turned to Zarabeth. "I'm sorry; we just want to make sure we get back to our captain."

"I see. But you must understand, once you are through the portal there is no going back." The young woman turned her back and went to a series of roughly constructed shelves.

"I will need to retrieve more food stuffs and wood." Zarabeth looked over at Spock. "My…people have provided me with food, wood; necessities in monthly deliveries. However, the past few months, they have stock piled more provisions than I could possibly use. Now I see why, they left me here while my planet died with no thought of ever returning."

Spock looked around. "This cave is of sufficient size; however I see no storage space."

"There are two more caves just a few meters from here. If you look out the mouth of the cave, you can see the oil lanterns I keep burning at the openings. You and I will travel to them and retrieve more wood and supplies." She handed Spock a hand made back pack and a fur coat.

"No, you will stay here with the doctor and the Lt and I will retrieve what is needed." His voice was almost harsh.

"You do not know where…"

Spock cut her off. "You just said we could see them from this cave. Give Nyota your coat and she and I will take care of our needs."

"Spock, are you crazy? Zarabeth knows exactly what's needed and she's traversed these trails. Uhura needs her rest if we're gonna get out of here." McCoy looked up at the Vulcan with disbelief.

"Don't worry, Doctor. Spock doesn't want Zarabeth to have to fetch extra provisions just for us." She smiled and turned to Zarabeth. "If I could borrow your coat?"

Zarabeth nodded and looked at the Vulcan. "Of course." She slipped off the coat she was wearing. "And let me get some foot coverings for the both of you. Once you reach the cave you must light a fire and warm yourselves before returning. This environment can easily drain every ounce of warmth and strength you possess. That the three of you made it this far is surprising. However, you don't want to tax your bodies too much. This environment can be vicious."

Spock nodded and looked over at Nyota, his eyes dark. "I will take care you. Of us."

"Of course you will." Nyota took a breath and forced a smile.

"Uhura, you don't have to…" Nyota shook her head at McCoy.

"You rest up, Len, we'll be back soon." She slipped on the coat and boots and went to stand by Spock. "I'm ready if you are."

Spock nodded again and reached for the torch Zarabeth was holding. She turned and slid a small sled over, handing Spock the rope attached to it.

"Go to the farthest cave first, it holds our food provisions. Place them in the back pack I gave you. This," she motioned to the sled, "is for the wood." The Sarpedion woman looked closely at the Vulcan. "Are you well?"

"Indeed." Spock snapped out.

"Alright. As I said, you must warm yourself at each cave. We will expect your return within 4 hours. As you are smaller," She looked at Nyota, "you will lose heat quicker. Do not be tempted to return before you have replenished your strength."

"We will return within four hours." Spock turned and motioned for Nyota to follow. "Nyota, attend."

Nyota blinked at her lover's words, but followed. Turning, she smiled at McCoy. "Don't worry. Once we get back we'll figure how to find the portal. But we have to make it through these next hours, Len. You have to regain your strength before we can make the trek."

"Uhura, take care…and keep an eye on him." He motioned towards Spock.

"I am right here, Doctor." The Vulcan almost growled.

"I know." McCoy groused.

/::\\/::\\


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating going up to M for sexual situations**

**I know, may seem inappropriate, but in 'All Our Yesterdays', the crew were only on the planet for 3 hours and we were given the impression Spock did it with Zarabeth…**

**~Thanks to all who read and reviewed and to those who alerted this fic. Feedback always appreciated :-)**

**~ Pablo Neruda poems: italicized **

**~Taluhk nash-veh k'dular: I cherish thee**

**~T'hai'la: female soulmate (so I've been told)**

**~Du bolau-veh, sanoi: I need you, please**

**~Ha: yes**

**~ T'nash-veh: you are mine**

/::\\/::\\ 

Zarabeth brought a bowl of broth to the doctor. "It is not the most delectable of meals, but it is high in nutrients that your body needs." She sat at his side and lifted a spoonful to his mouth. Swallowing, he gently pulled back.

"I appreciate your bedside manner, but I do believe I'm capable of feeding myself." He pushed himself up and lifted his arm to take the bowl from his benefactress but weakness overtook him. "I guess I need a little more rest. I can't believe how weak I feel."

"When I was first brought here I was indisposed for several days. It is not just the inclement whether. The transition from one time line to another, the journey through

the portal, can affect each one differently." She puffed up a fur covered pillow before she commenced feeding him.

"How did you come to be here?" He asked.

"As I told the others, I was…am a prisoner." She turned and retrieved a piece of flatbread. "Here."

McCoy nodded his thanks and took the proffered offering. "What was your crime?"

"My crime was in choosing my kinsmen unwisely." She shrugged. "Two of them were involved in a conspiracy to kill Zor Kahn."

"Zor Kahn?"

"Yes, the Tyrant. He executed my kinsmen and destroyed our entire family. He used the atavachron to send us to places, times, where no one could ever find us." Her voice was hushed.

"I'm so sorry, Zarabeth. When we return to the portal you must come with us. You'll be safe on our ship." McCoy assured her.

"Doctor, I can't go through the portal again. If I do, I'll die."

"You can't go back?" McCoy repeated her words.

"None of us can, Dr. McCoy. When we come through the portal we are changed by the atavachron. That is its function. Our basic cell structure is adjusted to the time we enter. If you attempt to go through again, you will die by the time you reach the other side."

Leonard blinked several times. "I…I…we are not Sarpedions."

Zarabeth turned with a shrug. "Are you willing to take that chance?" 

/::\\/::\\

Shivering, Nyota trudged into the cave entrance behind Spock. He quickly made his way to the fire ring Zarabeth had apparently set up in preparation for her trips to the caves and laid his torch onto it. Pulling Nyota in front of him, he opened her coat and began rubbing his hands up and down her arms and legs.

"Come, sit closer." He built up the fire and laid several furs in front of the flames and led her to them.

"I can't believe just how cold it is here, Spock. How has that poor woman survived?" She held her hands over the fire and rubbed the together, shivering. "I think I might have a bit of hypothermia."

"Come." Spock opened his coat and pulled her into his arms. "I shall be your warmth."

Nyota sighed and snuggled into his heat. "You must be suffering, k'diwa. This cold has to be affecting you." She laid her hand on his cheek.

He moaned and rubbed his face into her palm as he pulled her into his lap. "You are my heat."

She gave a small gasp as she felt him harden. "Spock, we can't…" He silenced her with a kiss.

"Ashaya, I do not know the reason but I am…my feelings for you are so strong, so intense. They always are, however I control them…but now…Nyota, do not deny me…I need you…

_I do not love you except because I love you;"_

He ran his lips from her ear to the pulse beating in her neck.

"_I go from loving to not loving you,_

_From waiting to not waiting for you,"_

Taking her bottom lip between his teeth, he lightly bit down before releasing her and running his tongue over her lips,

"_My heart moves from cold to fire._

_I love you only because it is you the one I love_…" He kissed her again; deeper, longer.

"Spock…" She pulled away to look at him, shocked at his poetic release. "This isn't right…I know you love me. I love you too, you know that, but you have to see…" Spock cut her off with another kiss.

"I realize my state of mind…it is altered. But I am not out of my mind. I feel Nyota, I feel so strongly." His voice was rasping, the need flowing through his touch. "It is as my ancestors must have…" He paused and looked into Nyota's eyes.

"Just as your ancestors must have felt 5,000 years ago. This ice age…we must be in the same time as your ancestors." She shook her head. "Spock…"

"You are my mate, Nyota. Attend me." He lifted her and laid her on the furs in front of the fire. "All will know, must know you are claimed."

Nyota trembled. Both in fear and in anticipation. His fierce need and desire, his lust, flowed into her. "Yes, I am your mate, Spohk. "

With a small smirk, Spock nodded. "Ha, t'hai'la."

He spread her legs with his hand and began to work the secret places only he knew of. Pushing several fingers into her dripping center, he growled before bringing his hand to his mouth and licking her juices clean.

Nyota's eyes flashed as she saw her lover shamelessly taste her essence. Moaning, she arched up into his hardness. "Spohk, du bolau-veh, sanoi." She begged.

"Ha, Nyota, ha." Tearing her panties, he quickly released his lok and sheathed himself to the hilt in one swift thrust. Growling, Spock sat back pulling Nyota up with him, seating her on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist he began moving, his lover quickly taking up the intense rhythm he set.

Feeling her first orgasm beginning to crest, she threw her head back and shuddered as her channel spasmed around her lover's hardened shaft. Spock laughed and pulled her even closer, digging his face into her shoulder; he opened his mouth and lightly bit, waiting for her permission.

"Ha, Spohk, ha!" Spock growled at her acquiescence and bit down hard, breaking her skin, licking the blood that spilled from his mark as he burst deep inside her.

/::\\/::\\

Nyota moaned as she rolled onto her side and laid her palm against Spock's side, his heart beating steady, strong. He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it before smiling at her.

Her breath caught at the open expression on his face. "Wow."

Spock chuckled. "Wow? After what we have done and all I merit is a 'wow'?"

"Oh, and what do you want?" She pushed him on his back and crawled on top of him. "Adulation?" Nyota kissed his chest. "Praise?' She lightly bit a nipple, giggling as Spock gasped. "Perhaps a monument?"

Spock laughed out loud and rolled them so Nyota lay under him. "Only your complete and absolute surrender."

"Oh really? The time portal must've really damaged that brilliant mind of yours." She huffed.

"I capitulate. Could I request complete and absolute unconditional love?" He raised a brow, his eyes sparkling with humor.

"You don't need to request something you've had from hello." She smiled up at him. Suddenly her brow furrowed and she sat up.

"Spock? How long have we been here, we have to…?" She was silenced as her mate pulled her back down to him, his eyes black with desire and a look that cause moisture to pool in her center. "Spock, we can't…"

With a deep chuckle, Spock used his knees to spread her legs as he slid into her channel. "We can and we will." He growled.

Nyota arched and pulled him in even deeper. "Spohk, yes, yes…harder…"

He obliged, holding her shoulders to keep her from moving as he thrust mercilessly into her. His desire building, burning, knowing no end. "Nyota, t'nash-veh, now until forever. Say it, wife!"

"I…am…yours…" Each thrust tore the words from her mouth, from her heart, from her soul. "Now…until…forever!" She cried out as her orgasm carried her away. Spock followed closely behind and collapsed on her.

Breathing harshly, he rolled onto to his side and ran his fingers from her throat down between her breasts to her glistening mound. "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular."

"And I you, my love." Nyota laid her hand over his. "But we have to get back. How long have we been gone?"

"Two hours, 32 minutes and…" She smiled and kissed him.

"How long until the sun goes super-nova?"

"Eight hours and…" Nyota cut him off.

"Goddess, Spock. What were we thinking? How could we make love for two hours while McCoy is waiting for us? It'll take us at least 30 minutes to get to the second cave, get warm again then another hour to get back though this storm. And then we have to get back to the portal…we have to get home." Her voice caught on her last word.

"Nyota, ashayam, I will be here for you. Whether we return or remain here, you do not need to fear." He pulled her back into his embrace. "I do not care if we ever return. Here, in this place, this time, I can give you all you need, you desire, in a mate. I…feel."

Nyota shook her head and looked at her lover. "Spock, I fell in love with the person you are. The Vulcan you are. I don't need you to ever change. Please tell me that you know that."

"I…I fight my…fear, Nyota. My fear that one day I will not be enough. You are much sought after; I see the way men look at you. I would have torn their heads from their shoulders but I am…was too controlled. If we return, what if I cannot fulfill all that…" Nyota silenced him with a kiss.

"Spock, you know me. You've been in here." She placed his hand on her face. "There will never be anyone else."

He looked deeply into her eyes and found the love and acceptance that in their time he could not logically believe as true. But now, with his own love bubbling to the surface, he could see the truth, the logic in her emotions. He could see, feel, her unconditional love and he could accept it.

"No one else. Ever." His eyes darkening again.

"We can't, Spock, we have to get back, we have to…" Spock shook his head as he pushed her onto her back and made love to her again. 

/::\\/::\\


	5. Chapter 5

"You said four hours, Spock. That extra hour and a half had me worried. Zarabeth, here," he motioned to their hostess with a smile, "had to hold me back from coming out and searching for y'all myself. She said these storms were a mite unpredictable and you prob'ly had to wait it out."

"Thank you for your concern, Doctor. But as you can hardly sit up and the Lt and I are back, your worries were unfounded." His voice was steady but Nyota could feel his tension and laid her hand on his arm.

"Yes, we're just fine, Len. A bit cold, but that's to be expected, right?" Nyota smiled.

McCoy looked between his two shipmates with a slight furrow between his brow. "You two really alright?"

"We are fine, Doctor." Spock snapped.

"Whoa, take it easy there Mister in-control Vulcan." McCoy countered.

"Len, we're fine. How are you doing? Are you feeling better?" Nyota moved forward and sat next to the doctor.

"A mite better. I ate some and drank some. Zarabeth is a wonderful and beautiful cook. Spending the last few hours with her certainly wasn't a hardship." He smiled up at her. "But I'll be up and around in a few hours and we can get back to the portal with time to spare."

"At the rate of the Doctor's progress, I'm sure he will be up soon." Zarabeth looked up from the pot she was stirring. "The two of you must be hungry."

"Indeed." Spock gave Nyota a heated look, images of their earlier encounter flowing between them. She blushed and smiled up at Zarabeth.

"Yes, thank you, Zarabeth. The trek to the caves was exhausting." Nyota took the bowls offered up from Zarabeth and went to Spock and leaned in. "Behave yourself."

She took a bite of her meal and gasped. "Oh, Spock, stop! There's meat in this soup." Nyota went to take his bowl. Spock merely shrugged.

"One cannot be selective in such a situation, Nyota. I will eat what is graciously provided." He took the bowl back and spooned a piece of meat into his mouth. "It is palatable. Actually, more than palatable, it is…enjoyable."

Nyota worried at her bottom lip. "Spock, are you sure…?"

"Do not concern yourself." He shook his head before taking another piece of meat.

McCoy looked between Spock and Uhura. "Is he alright, Uhura? Is he sick?"

"Again, Doctor, I am right here. I can speak for myself and I am well." He lifted a brow to McCoy. "Quite well."

"Uhrua…"

"We're both fine, Leonard. And hungry." She nodded and bent over her bowl.

"I wonder where Jim is." McCoy wondered out loud.

"Who knows? We can only hope that he is well." The Vulcan replied before resuming his meal.

"What do you mean? Hope? Hope? Haven't you given any thought about what we are going to do?"

"What is there to do?" Spock's eyes narrowed.

"Locate the portal. It can't be too far. We made it here, we can make it back!" McCoy snapped.

"We've been through this, Doctor." Spock shifted his gaze. "Zarabeth, did you not tell us leaving was impossible?"

Zarabeth nodded. "As I've already told you doctor, you won't…you can't leave." She went to the bundles Spock and Nyota brought back and began to sort through them.

Nyota looked between the two men. "Bones, why don't you see if you can get up? See if you can walk?" She reached for him, but Spock grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him.

"The doctor will rise when he feels up to it, he needs no assistance."

"Don't worry about me, darlin'." McCoy glared at Spock. "But you, I can't believe you would just give up, Spock."

"Perhaps you are still too ill to understand so I will explain." He leaned in close to McCoy. "Get this through your head, we cannot get back. This means that we are trapped here in this planet's past and we will stay here for the rest of our lives. Now, do you understand?"

Nyota put her hand on Spock's arm. "Spock…" Spock smiled at her, causing McCoy to gasp in confusion.

"I don't believe it, it's not like you to just give up! What's happened to you, Spock?" The doctor asked.

"Nothing that shouldn't have happened long ago." His eyes never leaving his lover as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Nyota," McCoy looked nervously at the couple, "come over here. He's not in his right mind." He rose from his seat and went to them.

Spock pushed Nyota behind himself before grabbing the doctor and pinning him to the cave wall.

"Spock! No! You have to stop this!" Nyota grabbed his arm, but had no effect.

"The doctor does not understand, so I must make him understand."

"I understand, Spock. You want to stay here. For some unfathomable reason you want to stay here." McCoy frantically whispered.

"The prospect seemed quite attractive to you while you were spending time with Zarabeth." Spock ground out.

"Listen to me you pointy-eared Vulcan…"

His hands tightened around McCoy's throat. "I do not like that. I do not think I ever did. And now I'm sure."

"Are you trying to kill me, Spock? Is that what you really want? Think, Spock. What are you feeling? Rage? Jealousy? Have you ever had those feelings before?" McCoy croaked.

Spock dropped the doctor and turned to Nyota. "This is impossible. Impossible. I am Vulcan." He buried his head in Nyota's shoulder. "Nyota…"

McCoy rubbed his throat. "The Vulcan you knew, you were, won't exist for another five thousand years. Think, Spock, what's happening on your planet right now, this very moment?"

"Spock?" Nyota whispered.

"My ancestors are barbarians. Warlike barbarians." His voice was hoarse with emotion.

"Who nearly killed themselves off with their own passions. Spock, you're reverting, you're becoming a pre-Surak Vulcan." McCoy reasoned. "We have to go back, Spock. We have to find a way."

"Nyota? I…what if we cannot go back?"

Nyota sighed and rubbed her cheek against his. "We have to get ready and make our way back, Spock. You know that. We at least have to try." She turned to Zarabeth. "And you have to come with us."

Shaking her head, Zarabeth down sat next to McCoy. "As I've already explained, once you come through the Atavachron, once you are prepared, your cellular structure is changed…it is the way of my people."

"We weren't prepared. We jumped through to find our captain." Nyota reasoned, trying to calm her voice. "No injections, we ingested nothing, we were not prepped for this timeline."

"But…" Zarabeth began to quietly sob. "I thought, after all this time I would finally have companions." She shook her head and took a deep breath and straightened her spine. "We must return to the portal. If you were not prepared for this time you will not survive for long. Just as I would die if I attempted to return, you will die if you remain."


	6. Chapter 6

_**One chapter left, an epilog of sorts. Hope you all enjoyed, I'm just really pleased I finished a fic ;-)**_

_**Thanks to those who review and to those who alerted and favored this fic!**_

/::\\/::\\ 

Captain Kirk leapt through the portal praying to every deity he'd ever known of that he would land in the library. With a grunt, he landed on the other side of the portal…back in the library. Quickly flipping open his communicator, he contacted the Enterprise.

"Kirk, here. Enterprise, come in."

"Thank the gods!" Scotty answered. "Sir, we've been…"

"How much time before the sun blows up?" Kirk cut in.

"Seventeen minutes. You four have to beam up now."

"Can't. Spock, Uhura and McCoy are missing."

"I knew there was trouble. I've got a landing party standing by." Scotty replied.

"No! Under no circumstances send anyone down here without my orders. Prepare to warp out and stand by." Jim closed his communicator and looked around the room. "Mr. Atoz, where are you?"

"Oh, it's lucky you found your way back. Now, let me properly process you…"

"No. My friends and I are from another planet. We don't belong in your history. We don't belong on your planet at all." Jim explained.

"Just let me take care of you and get you where you belong." Atoz was almost begging.

"No, I need the exact disc my friends were viewing."

"Please, you must go back." Atoz grabbed at Kirk and tried to wrestle him to the ground.

"I must prepare to escape; I have no time to aid you." Atoz was stronger than he looked, but Jim pushed him into a side room shut the door. As he turned to return to the Atavachron he found himself face to face with another Atoz.

"So, are you real or a replica?" Jim asked before he hit him over the head with a small statue only to turn and find still another Atoz.

"Holy shit, just how many of you are there?"

"You are evidently a suicidal maniac. I don't understand what you are trying to do, but if you continue both of us will die. And I for one do not wish death." The older man shook his head.

"If you help me, we won't die. I promise." Kirk said. "Which one are you now, the replica or the real one?"

"I am the real Atoz; you've done away with my replicas. I regret what I must do, but I must survive." He held out a small tube and fired at Kirk. 

/::\\/::\\ 

The trio, wrapped in furs, trudged after Zarabeth in the blinding snow storm. "We are close." She told her visitors.

"How long, Spock?" McCoy hollered at the Vulcan.

"20 minutes and 32 seconds."

"Oh my god, Spock. We're not going to make it, are we?" Nyota huddled between Spock and McCoy.

"I do not know, k'diwa." He honestly answered.

Zarabeth stopped. "This is where the portal should be. There is nothing more I can do." She turned to leave, but Nyota reached out to her.

"Oh, Zarabeth. Thank you so much for all you've done for us. We would've died. And I'm so sorry…"

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Lt." The woman shrugged under her furs. "I was alone, you gave me small respite for which I will be grateful. But now, I am alone again. Live well." Zarabeth turned and began her solitary march back to her life. 

/::\\/::\\ 

Jim woke in time to find Atoz readying himself to make his leap to another time. Reaching out, he pulled the older man to the floor. "You're not going anywhere until you help me find my friends."

With a huff, Atoz relented. "You are a most determined man."

"You know it." Jim's communicator beeped. "Kirk, here."

"What's happening? Why are you waiting?" Scotty was almost frantic.

"No time to explain. Are you ready to warp out?"

"Aye, Captain."

"Stand by to beam us up. But when it goes nova, don't wait. Get the hell out, fast. Kirk out." He turned to Atoz. "Now, we start looking. They were in a frozen wasteland, I could hear wind."

"All right! Fine. It must be the Sarpeidon Ice Age. Five thousand years ago. I'll look." Atoz turned to go.

"We'll both look, Mr. Atoz. 

/::\\/::\\ 

"Do you think this is the correct time period?" Atoz demanded.

"I don't know, I didn't see it." Kirk shook his head.

"If we're to get the portal set correctly, you must be specific." Atoz looked at the time mechanism above the portal. Time was running out. "Try calling out."

"Bones? Spock? Uhura? Are you there?" He yelled out before turning back. "You've got the wrong one."

"Please, there is no time. You must let me go." The man begged.

"Try again." 

/::\\/::\\ 

"There is no portal here." Bones shoulders dropped. "We're gonna die in this god-forsaken wasteland."

"We must return to Zarabeth's cave. At least we will die in warmth." Spock reasoned.

"Oh, Spock. What difference? Dead is dead. Don't give up, you two." Nyota ran her hands over the ice wall. "Captain? Captain? Can you hear us?"

"Uhura? Is that you?" Kirk's voice came through the wall. Nyota turned to the men.

"It's Jim!" Bones smiled. "Jim, here we are!"

The captain turned to Atoz. "We've found them! Bones, Spock, can you still hear me?"

"Perfectly, Captain." Spock answered.

"Follow my voice. Keep following my voice."

Spock kept feeling the ice wall until Jim's voice was loudest. "This must be it." He turned to Nyota and pushed the hood from her head.

"Know that I love you more than life." He whispered.

"I've always known that." She smiled. "Now let's go home."

McCoy pushed the rock but nothing happened. "Something's wrong."

Kirk turned to Atoz. "Why can't they get through?"

The man shook his head. "I don't know. Unless it is because they all went through together."

"You guys, you gotta all come through together." Kirk yelled. "Scotty, get ready to beam us up."

"Orders or no, I'm beaming you up first." The Scotsman relied.

The three crew members appeared through the time portal just as Atoz switched out the disc and ran through, himself.

"He had his escape planned. Glad he made it" Kirk smiled at his crewmates as he opened his comm unit. "Mr. Scott? You there?"

"It's now or never, Captain."

"Beam us up and go to maximum warp as soon as we're there. Kirk out." 

/::\\/::\\


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: super, sappy fluff. If you hate it, you can stop here and not really miss anything 8-D**

**-Don't know why the last chapter uploaded in italicized bold font…I had a few issues with posting this fic.**

**-Pablo Neruda poems: italicized**

* * *

><p>Epilog...<p>

"What really happened on that ice planet you guys were stuck in?" Kirk looked over at Bones.

"Did you read Spock's report?" Len kept his eyes on his PADD.

"Sorta. I mean, I read you met a Sarpeidon woman, a prisoner. She rescued you. All the basics, but no real meat. I could tell something went down. Something that wasn't in the report."

"Really, Jim, do you think your Vulcan first officer would leave essential information out of his report? He's a blasted machine, for piss sake, with an unwavering need to tell the truth."

Kirk slowly spun his chair to face his friend, his eyes narrowing. "What are you not telling me, Bones?"

Flipping his PADD closed, he shrugged. "Nothing you need to know, nothing important to the mission. I have reports to file myself so if you'll excuse me I'll be headin' back to sick bay."

"Bones…" McCoy turned back to his captain.

"Jim, just let this one lie. We made it back and we're all alive. Let's just say we all learned a little bit about ourselves and leave it at that."

"Is that your medical recommendation?" Jim gave Bones a small smirk.

"I guess you could say it is."

Jim sighed and turned back to his view screen. "Okay, I'll give you this one. But next time I get to go to the planet with the cave girls."

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Infant." 

* * *

><p>Did you file your report?" Nyota asked Spock as she moved around his bedroom.<p>

"Yes." Spock came up behind her and unzipped her dress, pushing it off her shoulders so he could kiss her bare skin.

"A bit frisky tonight?" She laid her head back on his chest.

"I find that my adore for you has not diminished since our return from Sarpeidon."

"I should hope not." She smiled before turning in his arms. "Hey, should we be worried? Did Bones give you a clean bill of health?"

"No concerns warranted. I had no uncontrollable desire to tear the doctor's head from his torso. I merely find that my…desire, my need for you is heightened." He pulled her back into his arms and pushed her uniform from her body, letting it drop to the ground. "I have always fought my emotions, Nyota. I felt that they were too human."

"Spock, you don't have to…" Spock silenced her with a kiss.

"I need to, Nyota. I must reconcile my human and Vulcan sides. I did not tell my mother I loved her and I lost her. You will never doubt my love, my feelings for you."

"Baby, your mother knew how you felt about her. Of course she knew you loved her."

"But I never told her, Nyota. I will not do this to you." He kissed her again. Lifting her in his arms, he laid her on his bed. _"Then love knew it was called love. And when I lifted my eyes to your name, suddenly your heart showed me my way"_

"_It is you, the one I love." _Nyota laid her hand on his cheek, his warmth filling her.

The side of his mouth quirked in his version of a smile that only she recognized and she knew she would be his until the day she died. And he would be hers.


End file.
